Just Once: The Ford County Sociable Story
by Dakota Kid
Summary: Matt Dillon is going to attend a special social event, just once.
1. Chapter 1

Just Once: The Ford County Sociable Story

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, they belong to CBS, VIACOM or some other big gafloey that don't know what to do with them.

He was going to make it this year, he had to. Though it was beginning to seem to Kitty Russell that after knowing him for the past four years that United States Marshal Matt Dillon seemed to always have something come up before the one big social event of the year in Dodge. The one special social event that Kitty always looked forward to going to with him, only to be gravely disappointed when something came up that took him to Topeka, Hays, Wichita or some other far of place. Why there were times when it could be perfectly quiet in Dodge for the whole week leading up to the social and then BAM, the dreaded telegram, gunslinger or other catastrophe would arrive and she would watch Matt pack up his things and ride away.

Kitty opened her closet and looked at the four dresses that hung there, four different dresses that she had had specially made for the sociable, four dresses that had never been worn outside the dressmakers fitting room. Those four dresses represented a lot of heart ache to Kitty but this year was going to be different, it had to be. He had to make it, just once. Just once he had to be there to escort her in, just once he had to be there to dance with her, just once.

Matt was going to be there this year, he had even taken the day off to ensure it. Why that had never occurred to him before he wasn't real sure but this year he wasn't going to add to that already lengthy list of disappointments that he knew Kitty had where he was concerned. He was feeling so confident about the fact that he would be there that he had even went to the length of going over to Jonas's store and buying a new white dress shirt and coat--both things that he knew Kitty would approve of highly.

The day of the sociable dawned bright and beautiful and as Matt prepared to sneak back down the Long Branch's back stairs he smiled to himself. The day was here and so far so good, nothing bad had happened _yet._

He kissed Kitty's bare shoulder as was his ritual before moving on to place a gentle kiss on her lips. "Morning." He said softly.

The red head rolled over and threw an arm over her eyes. "Someday Matt, I'm going to teach you to sleep until a decent hour."

Matt chuckled. "And someday I'm going to get you up early enough to show you the wonders of the early morning." It was the same thing they said to each other each morning that he was there with her, which had been plenty as he hadn't been sent out of town in almost two weeks. He kissed her lips again and then said, "I'll see you later Kitty, for coffee."

Her voice came out mumbled, "Alright cowboy."

Stepping down the back steps of the Long Branch, Matt took a deep breath. He always enjoyed this time of day, the air was fresh and cool and it made a man forget that later in the day the air again would reek of stale dishpan water that had been thrown out, privies, horse manure and people living in close proximity.

Walking to the jail he quickly made his way inside where he started the stove and put on the coffee before Chester woke up. He liked Chester, he didn't like Chester's coffee. That chore done he sat down at his desk and began to go through the wanted circulars there, as was his habit. You never knew when a wanted man was going to show up.

Matt had been busy with going through circulars and paperwork for almost an hour when Chester woke up and came wandering over in his long underwear. "Oh it's you Mister Dillon." His assistant observed.

"Well of course it's me Chester, who'd you think it would be?" was Matt's reply.

"Well it's just that I didn't hear ya come in last night and I didn't hear ya get up this morning." Chester said. It wasn't that he didn't know where Mister Dillon went each night that he was in town but he wanted to make sure Mister Dillon didn't know that he knew. Moving back to his own cot, Chester said, "So tonight's the big Sociable Mister Dillon, are you goin'? Cause you know it ain't right for the Marshal to not be present and you have missed the past four years runnin'."

Matt tried to interrupt Chester. "I'm goin' Chester. I even bought a new white shirt and coat for the event."

Chester however had just kept talking. "Ya know you should escort Miss Kitty, Mister Dillon. I know that ole Doc don't mind takin' her but it just ain't right for a young, pretty girl to have to go with an old timer like Doc."

Again Matt tried to interrupt his friend. "I am goin', with Miss Kitty."

Chester suddenly hearing Matt, stopped where he was in buttoning his shirt. "You're goin'? You don't think you'll get called outta town?"

"I'm plannin' too and if I got called out of town now, I'd be surprised. It's been pretty quiet around here the last few weeks."

Chester studied on Matt's words for a moment before he said, "That's fine Mister Dillon, just fine."


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you to everyone for being so patient in waiting and for all the nice reviews. __J_

Just Once: The Ford County Sociable Story

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

Matt and Chester were at Del Monico's enjoying breakfast when Doc came in. "Morning Doc." Matt greeted, feeling overly chipper. The sun was shinning, it was going to be a beautiful day and he was going to escort Kitty to the sociable. He had to admit, he was looking forward to it.

"Oh Matt!" Doc said, a little suprised to see the lawman. "I'm suprised to see you in town."

"Oh?" Matt asked. "Why?"

Winking at Chester, Doc quipped, "Well it seems that any time there's a social event going on you mysteriously have to leave town."

Matt gave Doc a brief smile but didn't say anything. In fact he didn't get a chance because Chester said around a mouth full of bacon, "Yeah Doc, you're gonna have to find someone else to escort."

"What!?" Doc asked in mock horror. "You mean," Doc pointed at Matt, "that this, overgrown civil servant is the one escorting Kitty?" Shaking his head, Doc continued, "I don't believe it."

Nodding his head, Chester said with a big smile, "You better believe it Doc, Mister Dillon told me so this morning. Didn't ya Mister Dillon?"

Matt grinned and nodded, saying nothing just enjoying the banter of his two friends. He listened for the rest of their meal with half an ear until he saw Kitty come in. Stepping through the door, she smiled at him as she made her way to their table.

"Morning Matt. Doc. Chester." Kitty said, pretending that this was the first time she had seen Matt as they so often did.

"Morning Miss Kitty." Chester greeted, this time around a mouthful of pancakes.

"Kitty." Doc said, kicking Matt under the table, urging him to stand and pull out the empty chair for Kitty, as the younger man was trying to stand.

Matt shot Doc a look over Kitty's shoulder as he helped her get settled before taking his own chair. He sat and was just taking a drink of coffee when Doc made his next comment.

"So Kitty, I hear for the first time in four years our Marshal here is actually going to be around to escort you to a social event."

Kitty nodded and smiled at Matt, full well realizing that Matt was probably enduring more than his fair share of teasing, before she chided her older friend. "Doc, be nice. It hasn't been Matt's fault that he's missed those events in the past."

"Yeah." Matt said, deciding that maybe he should stand up for himself a little. "I haven't missed all of them. I was here for the lunchbox social."

"Well yes, there was food involved, I'd expect you to show up for something like that." Doc poked at his friend.

That afternoon Matt and Chester were dozing in front of the jailhouse when Matt through half closed eye lids saw Kitty come out of Miss Adelia's dress shop with two packages in her hand. Wondering what she was doing, he stood lazily, stretched and then wandered across the street. Stepping into the Long Branch he looked at Sam who simply smiled and pointed a finger up the stairs.

Matt smiled and took the stairs, two at a time to go and see just what Kitty was up to. When he reached her door he knocked swiftly and then stood to the side waiting for her answer.

Kitty had just returned from the dress shop with her new dress and hat for the sociable and was suprised when she heard the knock but thinking that it was one of the other girls, wanting to see the new dress she called out a happy "Come in!"

Matt stepped through the door after gaining admittance to find a very shocked Kitty Russell. "Matt! What are you doing here?"

"You said that I could come in." Matt said carefully.

"Well next time let me know that it's you! I don't want you to see this dress until tonight!" Kitty said, scrambling to cover the dress.

"Why?" Matt asked innocently.

"Beacause it may be as close to a wedding dress as I ever get!" Kitty shot back, knowing that if anything sent Matt Dillon running it would be the "w" word.

However, it didn't work this time and Matt decided to stay, taking a chair, pulling it out and sitting down. "Matt!" Kitty almost screamed. "You can't see my dress until this evening."

"Well that's what I wanted to know Kitty. What time would you like me to come for you?"

Kitty laid a hand on her chest, "You mean your actually going to come a callin' for me Marshal?" she said in her best imitation of a Southern belle.

Matt stood then and extended his hand, "Why yes Miss Russell, but again I ask, what time would you like me to call for you?"

"Well, why don't you come by at six and we'll go have some supper." Kitty suggested.

Matt nodded, stood and smashed his hat back on his head. "Sounds good Kitty. I'll see ya later."

Kitty smiled at his retreating back, "Bye Matt."

Matt went back to his office where he found Chester busily polishing his boots. "Oh hello Mister Dillon."

"Chester."

"I'm just tryin' to get ready for the sociable tonight." Chester said in way of explanation.

"I see that." Matt said. "When you get done, would ya mind givin' me a hair cut?"

"Uh, a hair cut Mister Dillon?" Chester asked.

"Yeah, I need a little trim up and I know that the barber shop is going to be full of other fella's doing the same thing. Thought I'd save myself some time and money and just have you do it."

"Oh. Oh, well I guess I can do that for ya Mister Dillon."

"Good."

Later that afternoon anyone that walked past the jail gave the closed door an odd look, wondering what in the world was going on inside but to afraid to stop and look.

"Jesus Chester, did you find the dullest sicsors in the drawer or what?" Matt hollered as he sat with a towel around his shoulders, letting Chester trim his hair.

Chester, getting flustered said, "I sure am sorry Mister Dillon. I'm doin' the best I can."

He took another snip at Matt's neckline, trying to even it out and Matt yelped again in pain. "Oops. I think I might of nipped ya that time, Mister Dillon." Chester dabbed at the small, bleeding cut. "Aw, it'll be ok Mister Dillon and your shirt collar will cover it up."

"Thanks Chester." Matt said ruefully.

His haircut finished, Matt then went to the wash stand to shave. He was always careful doing this but it seemed that his nerves over taking Miss Kitty out were taking over him. Feeling the razor slip, he watched as a trail of blood flowed down his cheek to drip off of his chin. "Damn!" he yelled out loud, throwing his razor into the basin of water and using the towel around his next to wipe his face off. A cut on his neck and now one on his face, by the time he made it to Kitty's he was going to look like he'd been in a knife fight.

Matt grumbled to himself a little more and then finished what he had started. It was time to get ready for the sociable.


	3. Chapter 3

_This chapter is dedicated to my brand new little neice Braylee Lynn…may all her dreams come true._

Just Once: The Ford County Sociable Story

Chapter 3

Kitty Russell had been preparing for the sociable for the past three hours. She had started out by taking a relaxing bath in some lilac scented water and washing her hair. Stepping from the tub she dried herself and then wrapped her hair up in the towl before pulling on her robe. She wandered about her room doing this and that until her hair dried. Once her hair was dry she set about the task of pinning it up and then using her little curling iron to turn her, long straight hair into a mass of ringlets at the back of her head. She really hoped that Matt would appreciate all the work she was going to make herself up for this event. Smiling to herself, she then thought about how much fun, Matt always had unpinning all that hair so that he could let the sillky strands run through his hands.

The task of pinning and curling her hair took almost an hour in its self. Finished with her hair, Kitty sat at her dressing table looking into the mirror. Looking at her face free of her normal paints and powders, she stuck her tounge out at her reflection and scrunched her nose up at the light sprinkling of freckles there. She knew Matt loved her red hair but she had always felt that it was a curse. Children with red hair just had it terrible, they were teased and tortured and if they spent any time at all out in the sun they had to deal with the horrible freckles. Her mother had always told her that they were angel kisses when she was little but Kitty had never understood how something so horrid as little brown spots speckling her skin could be the work of angels. So when she had gotten old enough she found solace in the paints and powders that she now used everyday to concel the freckles and keep her skin porcelin, as was fashionable for the ladies of the day.

Looking over at her dress laid out on the bed, Kitty again wanted to squel in delight. It was perfect, absolutely perfect. It's light blue color would look wonderful on her she was sure. She had loved the dress the first time she had seen it and the more she looked at it, the more she knew Matt _was_ going to love it as well. The watered silk was going to be nice as well, giving the dress a shine all it's own.

Kitty put on her face paints, paying special attention to her eyes, cheeks and lips. She had to look perfect tonight, it would be the first time she and Matt would be going to the sociable together. He always asked, always but in the past something always came up and Chester or more often than not, Doc, were her escort for the night. So to be going with Matt was going to be a special thing to her, a memory she would cherish and hold close to her heart forever.

Over in his office, Matt Dillon was sitting on his cot, hands between his knees, looking down at his big toe sticking out through a hole in his right sock. The hole in the sock was bothering him some, not because his boot was rubbing his toe or anything, but because here he was, getting all dressed up and he had a hole in his sock. He had even pulled out brand new under drawers for this event. He was still sitting looking at the hole when Chester returned from the barber shop. "Mister Dillon?"

Matt didn't answer him.

"Mister Dillon, is there somethin' wrong?"

"I have a hole in my sock Chester." Matt said sullenly.

"Oh." Chester said. Then he changed the subject. "Mister Dillon, can I borrow one of your fancy string ties for tonight?"

"Sure." Matt said, throwing a brown string tie at his friend.

"Thank ya kindly." Chester said. He put the tie on and then disappeared again. Leaving Matt alone with the hole in his sock and his thoughts.

He sat for some time more until he looked at the clock and realized that he only had a little time until he was to go and get Kitty for their supper date. Forgetting the hole in the sock, he quickly jumped up and began to change his clothes. Replacing his tan work pants, vest and pale blue shirts with his dark brown dress pants, new white shirt and even a new string tie. He scowled at the hole in the sock one more time before he pulled on his boots and then pulled the new grey jacket on. Grabbing his hat, he hoped that Kitty was ready to go when he got there because waiting wasn't his favorite thing to do.

Kitty was sitting in her room, nervously waiting for Matt to come and pick her up for dinner. She tapped her foot and then crossed her feet at the ankles, then uncrossed them and tapped her foot some more.

When Matt stepped into the Long Branch it was empty except for a bartender that Matt didn't even know. He looked over at him and when the man didn't acknowledge him Matt shrugged and headed up the stairs.

Kitty had just began to pace around the room when she heard the light rap that she now associated with Matt Dillon. Rushing to the door, she stopped, smoothed a hand down the front of her dress and touched her hair before pulling the door open. "Hi Matt."

Matt pulled his hat off his head and smiled at Kitty. "Hi. Are you ready to go?"

"Umhmm." Kitty said. "Just let me get my cloak. It's a little chilly outside."

Matt waited in the doorway and watched as Kitty flitted about the room gathering her things until she returned to his side.

Once they were outside the Long Branch on the boardwalk Matt had found his voice and untied his tounge and was able to compliment Kitty. "That sure is a pretty dress Kitty." He said softly, close to her ear.

Kitty smiled and turned her face towards him. "Do you like it?"

Matt's grin split his face as he nodded. "Yeah I sure do, Kitty. I sure do." Then changing the subject he asked, "So where would you like to have supper Kitty?"

Kitty thought for a moment before she said, "Well, why don't we go to that new little café down the street. I really don't want to go to Del Monico's."

Matt nodded his agreement. "Sure Kitty."

They walked in silence for quite some time and were almost to the new café, Annabelle's Café, when they ran into Chester and his lady for the night, Miss Rachel McCaffe. "Hello Mister Dillon. Miss Kitty." The young man greeted his boss and friend.

"Hello Chester. Hello Rachel." Kitty greeted. She only knew the young woman in passing and wasn't even sure if she would return her hello.

"Chester. Miss Rachel." Matt said with a nod and a tip of his hat.

Rachel just looked sullenly at the Marshal, the whore from the Long Branch, and even at Chester. She hadn't even wanted to go to the sociable with Chester but he had been so persistant that he had scared off all the other boys, leaving her no choice but to go with the stiff legged marshal's assistant. Now the Marshal, there was a man, one that would know how to treat a woman, but as she could see, he chose to socialize with the whores of Dodge.

Kitty caught the look that Rachel had shot at her and Matt and wrapped her hand a little tighter around Matt's as he was just about to invite Chester and Rachel to eat supper with them. Matt caught the hint and changed courses in what he was saying. "Well, we'll see you later Chester, Kitty and I are going to go have supper." Chester accepted that and once Kitty and Matt were seated inside Annabelle's, Kitty said to Matt, "I didn't get the impression that Rachel cared for us, Matt."

Matt grinned. "Neither did I Kitty. In fact, I got the impression that she didn't even like Chester."

This got a giggle out of Kitty but the fact that Rachel McCaffe didn't like her settled in the back of her mind. It was hard for the girls, the saloon girls, to go to any social event in Dodge because the "good" people of Dodge usually looked down upon them. For that reason most of the girls either stayed at their respective saloon and took the night off or the few that did venture out became wall flowers in the background. Kitty had always been lucky though, to go with Chester, Doc or Matt if he was around was a wonderful thing because they kept a girl from turning into a wall flower.

Noticing the odd look on her face, Matt said to Kitty, "Kitty? Kitty? Kitty, what's wrong?"

Being brought out of her musings, Kitty slightly shook her head, "I'm sorry Matt. Lost in my thoughts I guess."

"That's ok Kitty. I ordered the special for you, I hope you don't mind."

"I don't mind Matt."

They talked about this and that until their meal arrived and then both dug in, finishing their meal quickly so they could get to the dance.

Half an hour later Matt and Kitty arrived at the dance to be greeted two of the town ladies, Mrs. Shephard and Mrs. Franks.

"Good evening Marshal." Mrs. Franks greeted Matt, ignoring Kitty.

"Mrs. Franks." Matt greeted.

"Do you have your tickets Marshal Dillon?" Mrs. Shephard asked.

"Yes ma'am." Matt said, reaching into his coat pocket and taking out the two paper tickets. Handing them to Mrs. Shephard he said, "Here you are."

"Thank you Marshal." Mrs. Shephard replied, still ignoring Kitty.

Finally finding her voice Kitty said, "Ladies, is there somewhere where I can put my cloak?"

Without really recognizing her, Mrs. Franks more or less pointed to the ladies reception room and then smiled at Matt. "Have a nice time Marshal."

"Thank you ladies."

Kitty sullenly walked towards the ladies reception room and hung her cloak on an empty hook and then she went to stand and wait for Matt while he talked and greeted people. She was standing quietly waiting for him when Doc came over to her. "Why Kitty, I think you're the prettiest girl here."

"Thank you Doc."

"Where's Matt?"

Kitty pointed to where Matt was standing talking to a couple.

Understanding what was going on, Doc only said, "Oh." Then looking at Matt, said, "Want me to go and get him?"

"Doc! No!" Kitty said in horror. "He'll be along when he gets done."

"Well then why aren't you over there with him? You did come with him didn't you?"

"I figured it would be easier for him to visit with the people of his town without me in tow. Besides Doc, the proper ladies of Dodge don't really care to have much to do with a saloon hostess."

"Pshaw!" Doc sputtered. "Tonight, you are not a hostess, tonight you are just a woman here to enjoy a good time."

Kitty didn't have any thing more to say as about that time Matt came walking over to stand at her side. "Hello Doc." He greeted the older man.

"Matt." Doc said, swiping his mustache and walking away.

"What's wrong with him?" Matt asked Kitty.

Kitty just shook her head. "Nothing that I know of Matt."

"Huh." Matt said, shrugging his shoulders, taking one last look at Doc and then turning his full attention back to Kitty. "Where'd you go? I was talking to Mr. Bodkin and when I turned around to ask you something you were gone?"

"Oh I just decided to come and sit down over here." Kitty said, motioning to the two chairs she had staked out for them."

"Oh, well thanks. Why don't you sit down and I'll get us some punch." Matt said.

Over by the entrance to the hall, Mrs. Franks and Mrs. Shephard watched Matt and Kitty and talked along with three other women, Mrs. Clark, Mrs. Hansen and Mrs. Kimball. "Can you believe the Marshal, bringing a woman like _that_ to a social event like this?" Mrs. Shephard asked.

"Oh I know. I just couldn't believe it when I saw them walking up the street together." Mrs. Clark, a rotund little woman gasped. "Why what does that say to other people about Dodge, our Marshal out gallivanting around with one of those saloon girls?!"

"It says that our Marshal doesn't have the sense the good Lord gave a squirrel." Mrs. Hansen said.

"You are so right Sylvia, why does he need a saloon girl? I known a good number of respectable girls right here in town that would love to be escorted around by the Marshal." The ladies all nodded and then cackled together like a bunch of old hens.


	4. Chapter 4

_This chapter has a little more of a romantic flair (I hope anyways)_

Just Once: The Ford County Sociable Story

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em.

Sally and Lilly had decided that since Kitty was over at the sociable that they would just get dressed up and go over as well and they walked in just in time to catch all the comments being made about Kitty and the Marshal. Grabbing Lilly's arm, Sally shook her head. "No honey, we don't want to make things worse for Kitty by going in there and making a scene."

Lilly gave Sally a harsh look and then pulled away. "Well I think we should tell someone! I mean it isn't fair that those old ladies get away with thinking their better than us all the time! We're not committing any crime; we're just trying to make a living."

Sally laid a soothing hand on Lilly's arm. The girl was young and given to outburst, especially if she thought they would aide her friends.

Matt and Kitty were across the room, having just shared their first dance of the evening and Kitty was still feeling the magic of being held in Matt's big strong arms. Matt led her back to the chairs she had found for them and then leaned down and said, "I'm going to go and get us something to drink. I'll be right back."

Kitty watched as Matt started across the room only to be stopped half way to the punch bowl by one of the woman that had been standing at the door earlier. She watched as Matt smiled at the woman and seemed interested in what she was saying. Then she saw Matt's facial expression change totally as the woman pulled forward a girl who looked to be about 18. Kitty watched with interest as the older woman introduced the girl to Matt and Matt politely nodded his greeting to the girl. She could tell that he was uncomfortable and she smiled as he tried to move away from the two women to the punch bowl. However, he didn't make it and Kitty hoped that Doc or Chester would come along and save him, soon.

Matt hated it when the women of Dodge felt it necessary to introduce him to their daughters. He hated making the small conversation and trying to think of things to say that would make him sound to rough and tumble though he would be the first to admit that he didn't know how to talk eloquently. Right now he was trying his damndest to get away from Mrs. Hansen and her daughter Georgia. "Marshal," Mrs. Hansen said, laying her hand on Matt's arm, "Georgia has just come from the girl's school in the East. I'm sure she would just love it if you stopped by so she could tell you all about it."

Matt used his considerable height over Georgia Hansen to look around the room for anyone to save him. Seeing no one but Kitty he sent pleading eyes in her direction and hoped that she would come to his rescue. Matt Dillon could take down the most formable opponents but when having to tell a woman that he wasn't particularly interested in her, well that was another story.

Kitty caught Matt's pleading eyes, and rose running a smoothing hand down the front of her skirts. Making her way across the crowded room, she finally made it to Matt's side where she laid a hand on his arm. "Matt? Do you have our punch yet?"

"I was just getting it Kitty." Matt said, putting a hand on the small of her back, and propelling them towards the bunch table. "It was very nice to meet you Miss Hansen. Thank you for introducing us Mrs. Hansen. Come on Kitty."

Matt and Kitty were almost to the punch table when Kitty heard a soft but distinct, "Slut." come from behind her back. Knowing that the word had been hurled at her, Kitty bristled for a moment and then let it go, she was not going to let anyone ruin this night with Matt. However, the last straw came when she and Matt reached the punch table and one of young men from town stepped up to the table. "Hello Marshal." Ian Clark greeted.

"Ian." Matt returned. He didn't care for the young man, more than one time he had been suspected of roughing up the saloon girls but because none of them would ever speak up he had never been charged.

"How are the pickings' over at the Long Branch? I hear the girls over there are real fine." Ian said, looking directly at Kitty and moving closer.

Kitty shifted towards Matt and didn't say anything. However, Matt did. "Ian, I don't know what kind of point your trying to make but I think it would be best for both our sakes if you just moved on now."

"I wasn't trying to make no point Marshal. Just wanted to know how the Long Branch whores were, you know, since you seem to keep company with them real regular."

Matt resisted the urge to smash his fist into Clark's face and instead moved Kitty along ahead of him saying nothing. Kitty could feel the anger seething from him where her fingers gently touched his arm. She was glad that Matt had decided to control his anger.

From the door way Lilly and Sally continued to watch. "Boy we are really missing some party huh?" Sally asked her younger friend.

"Sure." Lilly said. "I just wish you would have let me put those gals in their place once and for all."

"Well from the looks of how things are going inside, I'd say that you may still get your chance. Let's keep watching." Sally said.

Crankily, Lilly crossed her arms over her front and leaned against the wall. "O-o-o-kay."

Matt and Kitty made it back to their chairs without any more "incidents" and even made it through another, rather lively dance without two many stares and glares. Kitty was beginning to feel more comfortable and when they returned to their chairs, Kitty said to Matt. "I'm going to go out and use the facilities, Matt. I'll be right back."

Matt smiled and nodded. "Alright. Hurry back."

Kitty smiled at him and then hurried out a side door and into the cold. When she reached the outhouse, it was of course busy. Standing outside rubbing her arms she listened as the two ladies using the facility at the moment, she was shocked by what she heard, one voice was that of Georgia Hansen and the other Kitty didn't recognize.

"Can you believe that Marshal Dillon would bring a common saloon girl to one of the biggest social events of Ford County?" Georgia said.

"Oh Georgia, she's come before." the other female voice said, making Kitty feel a little bit better until the voice continued. "Though those times it was usually with Doctor Adams or that invalid Chester Goode."

"Well it's should be against the law for those girls to even show up at an event like this, no matter who they come with." Georgia's shrill voice said.

"You know," the other voice said, "they should just move all those girls into their own part of town, give them their own stores and shops, so that he good, decent folks don't have to even be around them. They can just be around their wild cowboys and drunks, people of their own _kind_."

Suddenly feeling that she didn't belong, Kitty turned and walked back into the hall and made her way to the ladies reception room where she picked up her cloak. She was just about to head out the door when she saw Lilly and Sally standing there. "What are you girls doing here?" she asked; glad to see two people of her own kind. What had she been thinking? She should have known that there was no way that she and Matt could have a nice evening out together in polite company.

"We just came down to watch the festivities." Sally answered before Lilly could. "Where are you going?"

"Home."

"Without Matt?" Lilly asked in awe.

"Matt doesn't know. I would thank you to not tell him." Kitty said, tying the ribbon of her cloke and moving out the door and down the street, tears streaming down her cheeks. Those "polite society" girls had been right. She and all the girls like her should be moved somewhere where they wouldn't be in contact anyone who had class and social standing.

Matt waited a good fifteen minutes before he decided to go outside and check on Kitty. However, when he stepped out the door he ran smack dab into Georgia Hansen and Marie Phelps. "Ladies." he greeted them.

"Marshal."

"Have either of you seen Miss Russell?"

"There wasn't anyone else out here when we went in Marshal and no one when we came out." Marie answered.

"Thank you." Matt said. He went around to the front of the building, listening to the other girls giggle as they made their way back inside. He looked around for Kitty and instead found Lilly, one of the girls from the Long Branch. He didn't know her well, but well enough that he could ask her where Kitty was at. "Lilly, have you seen Kitty?"

Lilly shook her head no. "Sorry Marshal."

"It's not your fault Lilly." Matt said, looking around, then seeing two cloaked figures heading towards the Long Branch. He looked at Lilly again. "Are you sure you didn't see Kitty?"

Lilly held a straight face, "I'm sure Marshal."

"Then who's walking down the street there?"

Lilly shrugged. She wanted to get rid of everyone so she could have a few words with some women of polite society. She had had enough!

Looking again at the figures walking down the street, Matt was almost sure that one of them was Kitty. He looked at Lilly, tipped his hat and then headed down the street.

Lilly waited in her same spot until she saw Georgia, Marie and another girl she didn't recognize. Stepping in front of them she said cheerfully, "Step outside with me girls."

"Who are you?" Georgia sneered at Lilly.

"My name isn't important. All you need to know is that I am the friend of someone, well most likely two someone's that you've hurt pretty badly."

"We haven't hurt anyone!" Marie said, laying a white hand against her breast.

"You have so, your words have cut two of my very good friends to the quick and I think that you should pay for that."

The three girls all let out one, small joined gasp as Lilly stepped towards them. "You all don't think that those of us that HAVE to work in a saloon to get by have any feelings. Do you honestly think that we LIKE working in those places? That we wouldn't be doing something better if we could? No, no, you don't. You think that we choose that life, choose to have to the things we do. Well you know what; the Long Branch is the nicest place in, well a pretty big area. We don't have to do things we don't want to there, all we're asked to do is sell drinks and sit and talk with lonely cowboys who come in off the trail, nothing else."

The other three girls all stared at Lilly, as her words landed on their ears. Finally, Georgia, feeling brave stepped forward, "We're still better than the likes of you! We have everything we want at our finger tips and we don't have to work to get it. Can you say that?"

"No." Lilly said. "But I know that I'll always have something that you three never will."

"Oh yeah?" Marie stepped forward. "What's that?" she sneered.

"Self respect." Lilly said a slight smile gracing her face before she turned and left the other three girls standing dumbfounded.

Down the street, Matt had caught up with the other two girls and he and Kitty were now sitting together in her room above the Long Branch. "I'm sorry for what those girls said Kitty. I wish you would have told me though, instead of just taking off."

"Oh Matt! You don't understand and you never will, because your a man, those girls they could look you in the eye one minute and tell you they were your friend and the next be stabbing you in the back. It's just the way things are. I'll never be accepted by polite society."

"Why? Why can't you be accepted by polite society Kitty?"

"Because, Matt. I'm a hostess, a saloon girl, a whatever other word there is for my profession. I'm not polite society. Maybe you'd be better off to go and start courting one of those other girls, that Georgia Hansen, surely had eyes for you."

"I don't want anything to do with Georgia Hansen." Matt said, rising and pacing. "I want you Kitty."

"No you don't Matt. You need to find some nice, sweet, polite girl to spend your time with. A girl that is acceptable, that people won't make nasty comments about behind her back."

Matt grabbed Kitty by the shoulders. "Kitty, I have that girl, right here in front of me. Now I want you to stop that foolish talk. You are a nice, sweet, polite girl. I don't care what the polite society of Dodge thinks and neither should you!" He wrapped his arms around her then pulled her close.

Kitty had been fighting tears for quite some time and finally she let them go, crying into Matt's nice white shirt. Matt held her while she cried and eventually she pulled away. Looking up at him with a tear stained, streaked face, she smiled sadly. "I don't know what to think about you sometimes Dillon."

Matt hugged her tight. "Well I think that I care an awful lot about you Kitty."

Kitty returned the hug. "I love you too, Matt."


	5. Chapter 5

_Last chapter for this one folks...I think the last chapter could have ended it but I thought that a few things needed to be wrapped up. Now please remember this story was written under the assumption that a relationship was established but that they never get to go anywhere together...ok...ok._

Just Once: The Ford County Sociable Story

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em.

The next morning, in the early hours of twilight Matt sat pushed up against the head of the big brass bed in Kitty's room watching her sleep. He had told her that he cared about her and she in turn had told him that she loved him. Reaching out a tenative finger, Matt brushed it down her arm, "I love you too, Kitty."

Kitty had trouble keeping her eyes closed but she had heard it, Matt Dillon, her strong, silent, Matt had just uttered the three words that she had longed to hear. It didn't really matter that he had said them to her while he thought she was sleeping, it was the thought that counted. He would say it full out to her someday.

Across and down the hall, Lilly and Sally were still asleep. Sally in her own bed, and Lilly on Sally's seattee. The girls had had a long conversation after returning from the sociable and Lilly had told Sally about putting the girls from the "lace curtin side of town" in their places. Sally had laughed with glee as the younger girl had told her the story of letting those mean spirited girls have what for. Then she had told her, "I'm glad you did that Lilly. It took real courage."

"It felt good!" Lilly said with a giggle. "It also helped that Marshal Dillon went running out of their right before I did it, it definatley showed them where his attention was at!"

Sally smiled and nodded. "Yeah, but you know you telling those girls off didn't help us out any."

"I know." Lilly said, smiling sadly. "But pretty soon the cowboys will be back and you know they aren't all bad."

Sally smiled again, "No they aren't. Maybe you'll get married this season."

Lilly laughed. "I don't intend to."

"Sometimes it's what we don't intend that brings us the greatest joy." Sally said sleepily.

Much later that morning after Matt had taken his leave down the back stairs, Kitty, Sally and Lilly were sitting around a table downstairs discussing the previous nights festivities. The girls telling Kitty a lively tale of how they had handled the wicked girls from the lace curtain side of town and taken them down a notch as well.

Then they celebrated their success with a drink.

_Ok a crappy ending. I know. Sorry. If anyone can come up with a better one I will change this one and repost it._


End file.
